


Epiphany

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [9]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Epiphany, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: In which Sarah;s being mysterious. Jackie has an orange, and someone puts dirt (ash) in Sarah's boots.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This might seem like a really weird short story as everything that happens is heavily implied and not actually stated. So for anyone reading unless you are aware of the Italian custom this is going to be heavily confusing.  
> Why is this relevant? Sarah's mother is ¾ Italian making Sarah 3/8 Italian.

"You know Christmas technically isn't over yet" Sarah said as she took a bite out of her app **l** e pie slice her mother had made that morning.

Jack look **e** d over at her. "Yeah I'm aware of that" He said. "What about it?"

Sarah shrugged after giving out that piece of information. "Tomorrow's the day Christmas officially ends is all" She said looking out the window. "The day the wise men arrived, to give their gifts to the **b** aby J **e** sus, the day..." She stopped talking at that point and just continued to eat her slice of apple pie.

Jack looked at the girl waiting for her to continue but Sarah seemed lost in thought as she continued to eat her pie. Jackie shook her head smiling, Sarah loved keeping her secrets, especially about things only a few people knew about.

"Let's go play tag" Sarah said once she was finished eating pulling Jackie from her seat and together they ran outside Jack **F** rost following behind.

* * *

"Did you two have fun?" Sarah's mom Jessica asked when they came in several hours later.

S **a** rah and Jackie both **n** odded while Jack just stood in the background. He was covered from he **a** d to toe in snow, since Sarah had decided it would have been exceedingly funny to steal his staff and hide it somewhere in the Ice Palace. Then have the two of them pelt him with snow balls as he looked all over for his staff. As a result he had become covered in snow. Not that he minded (he _was_ the spirit of winter after all).

He had only been slightly annoyed that Sarah had stolen his staff but hadn't been able to bring himself to actually yell at her, he himself had done similar things back when he was younger, and besides it wasn't like she snapped it in two or anything.

Jack looked outside the window and sighed. It was getting late outside the sun just starting to go down so Jack and Jackie said their goodbyes and left the house.

Just as Sarah was closing the door however Jack could have sworn he heard the mother exclaim something strange.

"Don't forget to leave your shoes out tonight."

* * *

**The next day**

Jack landed neatly in front of the Bennett household Jackie was already sitting on the front steps pealing away at an orange.

"Hi" Jackie said popping an orange slice into her mouth.

"I didn't know you liked oranges." Jack said staring at her confused. Jackie shrugged before swallowing.

"Depends on the person growing it I guess" Jackie said standing up. "I want to go to Sarah's." She said changing the topic.

Jack just nodded feeling as though he were missing the complete obvious, and together father and daughter walked together to Sarah's house.

Sarah was also on her front steps shaking her boots upside down as what looked like black sand fell out of it.

Jack immediately got his guard up but Sarah waved her hand away.

"Relax its just dirt" Sarah said pulling her boots on. "Not nightmare sand." She finished standing up.

Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion before lowering his staff. "How did dirt get in your shoes?" He asked his daughter's best friend.

"An old woman's warning" Sarah said ominously before her face breaking out into a smile. "Don't worry about it Jack, Let's play today." She grabbed Jackie's hand and they ran off together leaving Jack behind feel exceedingly confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok How many of you got what was happening and how many of you are scratching your heads confused about what's going on? There really isn't a solid reason that Sarah's keeping the person a secret other then... I don't want to reveal who the person is.


End file.
